Never Getting One With The Allspark
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Knock Outs Erinnerungen an den verstorbenen Breakdown Pairing dürfte ersichtlich sein - enthält Transformers Prime: Rise of the Unicron-Spoiler.


**A/N: Ich möchte festhalten, dass ich in diesem One Shot hier zwei Dinge vorraussetze:**

**Erstens, Knock Out und Breakdown haben sich nicht erst während des Krieges kennengelernt, so wie es wahrscheinlich war und wie das oft geschrieben wird**

**Zweitens: Da die Transformer dazu in der Lage sind, Sparklinge "großzuziehen" (Mehr ausbrüten lassen undsoweiter undsofort), denke ich zwar nicht dass sie so geboren werden, aber ich denke schon, dass sie alle irgendwie wachsen, wie wir Menschen auch. Natürlich unterscheiden sich die Lebensumstände ein "wenig" aber das ist egal**

**Vergessen wir es einfach mal großzügig, falls es nicht so ist, denn dann funktioniert diese kleine Geschichte hier nicht, die ich einfach schreiben musste (und vielleicht bei Humor einordnen werde)**

**Es gibt viele Fanarts über dieses Pairing, die ich gefunden habe, seit ich Transformers Prime durchgesuchtet hab, aber keine richtigen Fanfictions die ich bis jetzt finden konnte, zumindest nicht so häufig wie Arts :D Das muss geändert werden**

**Diese Fanfic enthält übrigens mehr oder weniger Spoiler für den Film Rise of the Unicron (jetzt hätte ich fast Einhorn geschrieben) - wer es sich also noch nicht angesehen hat, muss selbst entscheiden, ob er das hier liest :P**

**Das hier ist meine erste Transformers-Fanfic überhaupt und ich bin zuversichtlich, aber auch aufgeregt xD Wünscht mir Glück und viel Spaß beim Lesen :3**

_Ich halte deine Hand fest_

_Küss mich in den Schlaf_

_Bitte fang' den Wind ein, wenn ich nicht atmen kann_

_Und lass ihn frei, wenn ich gehe_

_Aber wenn ich niemals in den Himmel finde_

_Wirst du einen Weg zu mir finden?_

_Sag mir, du kommst und rettest mich_

_Bitte fang' meine Tränen auf_

_Wirst du mich tragen?_

_Oder geschieht es mir recht, alleine zu gehen_

_Lass mich hier nicht allein!_

_Also lass den Boden unter deinen Füßen auseinander bröckeln_

_Selbst sechs Fuß werden nicht genug sein, um mich zu beerdigen_

_Solange du mich auf deinen Schultern trägst_

_Wir werden dort stehen, wo die Welt zu ende geht_

- Sarah Blaine's «Never get to Heaven»

Hier ist es ruhiger, als in der Krankenstation der Decepticons. Dies ist Knock Out schon aufgefallen, als er sie das erste Mal betreten hatte. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es im Vergleich zu einem guten Dutzend Vehicons und Soldaten hier nicht viel zu verarzten gibt, nicht, dass er das jemals wirklich getan hatte, ohne sich vorher um sich selbst zu kümmern, vielleicht aber auch an der Tatsache, dass er hier allein ist. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, Ratchet's Vertrauen in der Hinsicht zu gewinnen, hatte dieser ihn tatsächlich hier alleine gelassen, um zurück zur Erde zu gehen, und den Anstandswauwau für die kleinen Menschen zu spielen. Nicht dass es Knock Out stört. Die Ruhe ist irgendwie angenehm. Er muss nicht ständig fürchten, dass ein gewaltiger Gegner zur Tür hereinbricht und ohne es selbst zu merken droht, seinem Lack beträchtliche Schäden zuzufügen.

Der glänzend rote Aston Martin legt das Datapad gelangweilt zur Seite. Zu blöd für ihn, dass er Stille meistens verabscheut. Stille herrscht, wenn es nichts zu tun gibt. Wenn es nichts zu tun gibt, gibt es auch keine Ablenkungen. Gibt es keine Ablenkungen, langweilt er sich zu Tode.

Die Basis zu verlassen kommt ebenfalls nicht in Frage. Natürlich _könnte_ er, wenn er das denn wollte. Er ist schließlich nicht angekettet worden. Trotzdem hat er sich geschworen, dass er einen Teufel tun wird. Es ist noch nicht besonders lange her, seit der Krieg ein Ende gefunden hat. Nicht besonders lange her, seit er offiziell die Seiten gewechselt hat. Am Anfang hat er wirklich nur Teil des 'Gewinner-Teams' sein wollen. Inzwischen ist es anders. Aus diesem Grund weiß Knock Out auch, dass er besser alles in seiner Macht stehende tun sollte, um seine Glaubwürdigkeit zu unterstreichen. Selbst wenn ihm bewusst ist, wie kompliziert das ist. Knock Out mag vielleicht nicht der grausamste aller Cons gewesen sein, aber er ist genauso sehr an Angriffen beteiligt gewesen.

Aus seinen Lüftern dringt ein Geräusch, dass beinahe an ein menschliches Seufzen erinnert, als die Stille ihn wieder einholt. Er vermisst seine Zeiten als Decepticon ja noch nicht einmal, ganz in Gegenteil. Knock Out kann es nur nicht leiden, allein zu sein. Mit niemandem an seiner Seite, der sich ab und zu dazu durchringt sein eigenes, riesiges Ego aufzupolieren, fühlt er sich nicht gerade in guter Gesellschaft. Breakdown war immer sein 'Aufpolierer' gewesen, ob es sich um seinen Lack, oder sein Ego gehandelt hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment, beinahe kaum zu bemerken, zieht sich etwas hinter den Brustplatten des roten Transformers, verdächtig nahe an seinem Spark, zusammen. Knock Out offlined seine Optiken überrascht für einen Moment. Auch dies ähnelt einer eher menschlichen Handlung; dem Blinzeln.

Ihm ist bewusst, warum sein Prozessor ihn gerade jetzt dazu zwingt, gewisse Erinnerungen hervorzurufen, die Knock Out selbst am liebsten für immer vor sich selbst wegschließen würde, wenn er könnte. Er hat Breakdown lange gekannt. Der gewaltigere Mech von beiden ist vermutlich immer das gewesen, was die Menschen einen besten Freund nennen. Der Aston Martin hat dies nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst, und auch niemals Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Wie hätte er auch, mit Megatron im Nacken, der ihm zum Schluss zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass Knock Out sich um seine Gunst bemühen musste. Ständig ist irgendetwas passiert, hat nach seiner Person verlangt. Er ist dazu gezwungen worden, seinen Prozessor mit anderen Tätigkeiten und Aufgaben zu überlasten. Jetzt ist er allein und der Ruhe ausgeliefert. Sein Prozessor fühlt sich an, wie auf Leerlauf geschaltet. Wie erwähnt, Knock Out mag die Stille nicht. Fast sind ihm Lackgefährdende Turbulenzen lieber.

Knock Out verzieht die Gesichtsplatten und sieht fast schon sehnsüchtig in Richtung Tür. Wenn in den nächsten Sekunden jemand so gnädig ist sich zu verletzen und in die Krankenstation zu stürmen, ist er erlöst.

Die Totenstille jedoch, hält weiter an. Ein erneuter Schwall von Dampf dringt aus seinen Lüftern.

Ehe er es verhindern kann, nimmt die Erinnerung ihren Lauf.

_"Breakdown, richtig?"_

_Ein kleiner, roter Mech tritt an eben Genannten heran. Ein überlegenes Grinsen liegt auf den metallenen Lippen._

_Beide haben sie keine Ahnung, wie eng ihre Schicksale zukünftig miteinander verknüpft sein werden und beide sind sie bisher noch nicht die Transformer, die sie einmal sein werden. Noch befinden sie sich in der Schuleinheit und haben noch einen langen Weg vor sich, bis sie als ausgewachsen gelten. Breakdown ist noch lange nicht so muskulös und gewaltig, wie er es sein wird, auch wenn er zugleich kein Schwächling ist. Er wird sich sein gepanzertes Erscheinungsbild erst zulegen, wenn er den ersten metallenen Fuß auf die Erde setzt. Knock Out ist kleiner als Breakdown und sieht noch nicht wie ein schnittiges Automobil aus, welche er so bewundert. Das Rot seiner Lackierung ist gepflegt, glänzt aber noch nicht so penetrant. Sie beide sind noch Kinder, wie die Menschen sagen würden. Sie wissen noch nicht, wie sich ihr Leben entwickeln wird._

_"Ja. Warum?" _

_Breakdown lässt den noch Fremden neben sich her laufen, auch wenn ihm anfänglich ein wenig unwohl ist. Sein Gegenüber scheint, obwohl er so jung ist, zu den Persönlichkeiten zu gehören, die die Schwächen von Anderen brauchen, um sich selbst aufzubauen. Vielleicht liegt er mit seiner Einschätzung ja auch daneben._

_"Knock Out", stellt er sich nun endlich kurz und bündig vor, wobei dieses Lächeln seine Züge nicht verlässt._

_Der Größere von Beiden mustert ihn kurz und zweifelnd. "Warum sprichst du mit mir?"_

_"Breakdown, du klingst ja gerade so, als wärst du es nicht wert, dass jemand mit dir spricht!", Knock Out setzt einen gespielt schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Einfach so", winkt er ab._

_Breakdown bezweifelt es und sieht den Anderen bloß skeptisch an. Knock Out sieht nicht aus, als würde er etwas ohne Hintergedanken tun, selbst wenn er noch so furchtbar jung ist. Solche Charaktereigenschaften festigen sich früh, auch wenn nicht jeder es sofort sieht._

_Ein Gedanke schleicht sich in die Überlegungen des Größeren. Vielleicht braucht der Rote auch einfach einen Verbündeten? Breakdown hat Knock Out noch nie wirklich beobachtet, aber er ist sich sicher, ihn nicht oft gesehen zu haben. Zwar ist ihm immer noch nicht klar, warum er ausgerechnet ein Auge auf Breakdown geworfen hat, aber wenn das der Grund ist, soll es ihm recht sein. Breakdown ist angehender Soldat, oder zumindest ein Kämpfer. Verbündete sind dort immer gern gesehen, auch wenn man seine Kämpfe allein durchführen sollte._

_Sie gehen eine Weile still weiter. Breakdown, weil er kein sonderliches Interesse an einem Gespräch hegt, und ohnehin nicht besonders gut darin ist, Freundschaften zu knüpfen und Knock Out, weil er einerseits mehr Erfahrung darin zu haben scheint, es zumindest ausstrahlt, aber sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen zurück hält._

_Es soll ihm recht sein. Der blaue Mech hat ohnehin vorgehabt, noch beim Kampftraining vorbei zu schauen. Wenn er ehrlich ist, kann er es gar nicht erwarten, Knock Out zu verabschieden. Er hat nicht unbedingt etwas an der Gesellschaft des Anderen auszusetzen, er ist nur kein Freund großer Worte._

_Bevor Breakdown sich bemerkbar machen kann, bleibt Knock Out an der langen Treppe, die hinunter führt stehen, macht eine lockere Handbewegung in diese Richtung und sagt: "Ich geh' dann mal. Wir sehen uns." _

_Zuerst ist Breakdown überrascht und erleichtert zugleich. Er hat gedacht, er müsste sich jetzt möglicherweise umständlich vor einer weiteren peinlichen Unterhaltung, oder noch schlimmer, der peinlichen Stille die folgen würde, drücken. Dann sieht er das Unglück kommen. Ehe er etwas sagen kann, ertönt ein schriller Schrei seitens Knock Out und der größere Mech beobachtet, wie der Andere in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo die Treppe hinunter segelt und mit einem lauten Krachen in den Armen von einer der instabilen Statuen landet. Breakdown schwört darauf, dass es zumindest das eleganteste Missgeschick war, dass er je gesehen hat._

_Als die Ersten beginnen, den Kleineren erschrocken anzustarren, eilt Breakdown hinunter. "Hast du dich verletzt?", sprudelt die fast schon besorgte Frage automatisch aus ihm heraus._

_Knock Out liegt in den ausgestreckten Armen der Statue, eines seiner Beine baumelt hinunter und im Allgemeinen sieht der rote Mech ziemlich überrumpelt aus, bevor er grinst und seinen Kopf spielerisch auf seinen linken Arm stützt. Nun liegt er da, wie ein Model. Breakdown würde nicht so weit gehen und sagen, dass er seinen Job in der Hinsicht gut macht, aber vermutlich gibt es Mechs die dabei schlimmer aussehen würden._

_"Ein paar Kratzer. Ich werde Medic, die werde ich mit Leichtigkeit wieder los", informiert Knock Out gelassen und stolz._

_Breakdown entlässt einen Schwall Dampf aus seinen Lüftern. "Dann komm da runter. Du wirst schon angestarrt."_

_Knock Out stemmt nur eine Hand in die Hüfte, während er die andere aus dem Augenwinkel kritisch zu mustern beginnt. "Die Kratzer stören mich ja schon ziemlich…", verkündet er nachdenklich und runzelt die 'Stirn'._

_Und dann hören sie beide das bedrohliche Knacken und Knarzen… Knock Out hat gerade genug Zeit die Optiken zuzukneifen, bevor der Arm der Statue mit einem Mal unter ihm nachgibt. Er schnappt alarmiert nach Luft, doch der Aufprall auf dem harten Boden der Halle lässt auf sich warten. Als der rote Mech vorsichtig eine seiner Optiken öffnet und hindurch schielt, bemerkt er zwei Dinge. Erstens, er ist nicht auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Zweitens, jemand hat ihn aufgefangen und er hat tatsächlich instinktiv die Arme um dessen Nacken geschlungen. Knock Out hat schon immer gewusst, dass er irgendwie besonders in der Hinsicht ist… _

_Als er aufsieht, sieht er in Breakdown's überraschte, orangefarbene Optiken._

_Knock Out beeilt sich ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu zeigen, kriegt es aber nicht so wirklich hin, seine Arme zu lösen, geschweige denn, dem Anderen zu sagen, dass er ihn auch hinunter lassen kann. Schließlich ist Breakdown der Erste, der peinlich berührt den Blick abwendet._

_Ein Motorengeräusch, welches sich anhört wie ein Schnauben ertönt vom oberen Ende der Treppe aus. Beide Helme zucken in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen ist. Der Leiter der Schuleinheit steht mit verschränkten Armen dort und blickt mit einem strengen, tadelnden Blick auf beide hinab. "Beschädigung von Schuleigentum", stellt er sachlich fest und sieht auf den Metallaufen zu Breakdown's Füßen hinab. "Ihr beide kommt mit mir."_

_Während er einen wütenden Blick seitens Breakdown erntet, sieht Knock Out mit einem erneuten, entschuldigenden Grinsen zu ihm hinauf._

Knock Out starrt auf seine geliebten Gerätschaften für die Reinigung des Lacks hinunter. So hat er Breakdown kennengelernt. Genauer gesagt, ist es kein Zufall gewesen, dass er 'gestolpert' ist… Tatsächlich hat er sich in seinem damaligen, kindlichen Eifer absichtlich fallen lassen, um das Eis zwischen ihnen Beiden zu brechen. Er hat einfach gehofft, dass es die richtige Entscheidung sein würde. Das ist sie gewesen.

Ohne es selbst richtig zu registrieren, lässt der glänzend rote Mech sich auf der Liege der Krankenstation nieder.

_Knock Out streicht sich bewundernd über die eigene Lackierung, als das Tor seiner provisorischen Krankenstation aus den Angeln getreten wird. Er sieht Breakdown nur halb und unbeeindruckt an, als dieser sein Reich betritt._

_"Ganz ruhig, Türtreter."_

_Inzwischen sind beide Mechs ausgewachsen, beinahe dabei, ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Ihr Äußeres ist bereits sehr weit fortgeschritten, aber sieht noch nicht aus wie das, welches sie auf der Erde annehmen werden. Breakdown ist immer noch nicht ganz so gewaltig, aber er hat bereits beträchtlich an Stahl zugelegt. Knock Out dagegen hat seine Figur behalten, ist dagegen aber gewachsen und kurviger geworden._

_"Knock Out", begrüßt der Breitere der beiden schlicht und tritt ein._

_"Kann ich dir bei irgendwas behilflich sein?", erwidert Angesprochener sarkastisch und deutet auf seine derzeitige, offensichtliche Beschäftigung: Die Körperpflege. _

_Breakdown geht geradewegs auf den Anderen zu, bis er unmittelbar gegenüber von ihm steht und und lässt sich auf die Liege daneben sinken. "Ich habe mich entschlossen, den Decepticons beizutreten."_

_Knock Out's Verstand arbeitet an den gerade genannten Informationen, während er seinen Verbündeten schweigend anstarrt._

_Dann, und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung beugt er sich über seinen langjährigen Freund und drückt die metallenen Lippen sanft und flüchtig auf die des Anderen. Knock Out ist froh darüber, dass der blaue Mech sitzt, ansonsten hätte er ihn wohl nicht so überrumpeln können._

_Der glänzend rote Mech hat mit allem gerechnet, als er sich endlich löst, aber nicht mit dem wissenden Ausdruck in Breakdown's Optiken._

_"Du hast doch nicht gedacht, ich würde dich nicht mit aller Kraft mit mir schleifen, oder, Boss?"_

Knock Out wiederholt das Seufzer-ähnliche Geräusch ein drittes Mal. Diesmal klingt es frustriert. Beinahe deprimiert. Vielleicht ehrlich betrübt… Breakdown ist der Grund für alle Entscheidungen gewesen, die er in seinem Leben und in seiner Laufbahn als Medic getroffen hat. Das ist er schon immer gewesen. Durch Breakdown, ist er ein Decepticon geworden. Dass Knock Out seinen Job so 'gut' im Griff hatte, ist reiner Zufall gewesen, aber er würde lügen, würde er sagen, dass es ihm nicht in den Kram gepasst hat. Seit Breakdown's Tod hat er keinen wirklichen Grund mehr gehabt, für die Cons zu arbeiten. Wenn er früher ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte der rote Mech vermutlich auch eher herausgefunden, dass er nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet hat, um endlich abzuspringen. Und seit Breakdown's Tod hasste er den Gedanken daran, jemanden zu küssen…

_"Wo auch immer du bist… Wir sehen uns wohl nicht so schnell wieder. Ich hoffe nur, du beschädigst mir nicht den Lack, wenn du herausfindest, wo ich jetzt stehe."_

Der ehemalige Decepticon ertappt sich dabei, wie er eine seiner Klauen fast schon verträumt in die Luft streckt und das Nichts streichelt. Er weiß nicht, ob es ihm jetzt peinlich sein soll, da es auf der gesamten Basis Kameras gibt, oder ob er der Trauer nicht endlich ihren Lauf lassen soll.

Ein lautes Krachen reißt den verwirrten Medic aus seinen Tagträumen und das Tor zur Krankenstation wird förmlich aus den Angeln getreten. Für einen Moment schwellt etwas in Knock Out's Spark an, bevor Smokescreen hineinstürmt und beinahe vor ihm auf die Knie fällt. Auf dem Kopf stehend. Nun, zumindest steht das Bild gerade für Knock Out auf dem Kopf. Verdattert starrt er den Autobot Rekruten an.

"KNOCK OUT!"

Angeschriener blinzelt, bevor sich ein verklärtes Grinsen auf seine Züge schleicht. "Kann ich behilflich sein?"

Smokescreen's Gesicht gibt ein alarmiertes, entschuldigendes Lächeln wieder. "Nein, das heißt, ja, vermutlich schon! Da du ja gerade ziemlich Langeweile zu haben scheinst, könntest du dir das ja echt mal ansehen… Also los! Setz dich aufrecht hin und hilf mir! Oder besser gesagt ihm!", sprudelt es aus dem Jüngeren hinaus.

Knock Out zieht seine 'Augenbrauen' verdattert zusammen, bevor er realisiert, dass er mit dem Helm gen Boden auf der Liege ruht, während seine Beine in der Luft baumeln. Offenbar sind seine Kindheitserinnerungen doch stärker mit ihm durch gegangen, als gedacht. Ups. Da er anfängt, sich doch ein wenig komisch vorzukommen begibt Knock Out sich in eine vernünftige Sitzposition und steht auf.

Er räuspert sich geräuschvoll. "Wo steckt der Patient?"

Smokescreen schabt mit dem metallenen Fuß über dem Boden, wie ein schüchterner, kleiner Mensch, aus einem dieser klischeehaltigen Horrorfilme, die Knock Out mal auf der Erde gesehen hat. "Also… Zuerst solltest du wissen, Ratchet hat ein paar Chemikalien über die Brücke hinübergeschickt. Wir waren ein bisschen unvorsichtig aber es sieht wirklich schlimmer aus, als es ist! Es ist sozusagen kosmetischer Natur. Ich will nur nicht, dass du einen Anfall bekommst, also sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

Als der ehemalige Con nichts erwidert gibt Smokescreen dem 'Patienten' das Zeichen zum Eintritt und für einige Sekunden muss Knock Out sich wirklich stark beherrschen, um sich nicht an die Brust zu fassen, wie einer dieser Menschen, der eine Herzattacke durchlebt. Der Anblick von Bumblebee's vollkommen zerstörtem Äußeren ist einfach zu viel für den Automobilliebhaber.

_"Breakdown. Wenn du nur wüsstest, dass ich hier schon mehr repariert und aufpoliert, als ich in meinem ganzen Leben gefoltert und zerstört habe…"_


End file.
